The invention relates to a closing system for a motor vehicle. In such a closing system, an electronic control is activated by means of a switching element which is integrated into a handle and transfers a lock provided on the vehicle door, flap, or car body from a state preventing opening of a door, flap or the like into a state allowing opening of the door, flap or the like. The field of application of the invention is directed in particular to motor vehicles, access to safety areas and the like.
In closing systems of the aforementioned kind it is known to allow a person access to, for example, a vehicle by a data inquiry of a data carrier, for example, a check card (keyless go). The data inquiry is triggered by a mechanical switching element provided on the door, flap or the like in the area of the handle and installed on the door handle or at least in the area of the door handle. The person requesting access triggers this data inquiry of the data carrier by a control unit, for example, in the vehicle, by actuating the switching element, more precisely, by moving the handle. The triggered pulse is then transmitted from the control unit to a sender which transmits the data inquiry to the data carrier. The data carrier receives the command for data inquiry and transmits it further to a data unit which transmits the required data to a sender. The sender transmits the data then to the control unit in the vehicle by means of the sending/receiving unit of the vehicle, wherein, in the case of positive data recognition, the control unit triggers a command for releasing the locking system.
The electronic device correlated with the switch is protected against exposure to water by encapsulation, for example, in a plastic material. This results in a time-consuming and expensive manufacture.
Moreover, the data inquiry takes place with a first actuation of the handle, such as the handle bracket or handle flap of a door handle, only when the user pulls on it and thereby triggers the switch. The data inquiry accordingly occurs at a relatively late point in time because, as can be taken from the above description, a few steps still follow. This delayed data inquiry as well as the subsequent response time of a central lock makes such a system uncomfortable. In many cases this has the result that the closing system upon first actuation of the door handle is not yet released and the person requesting access must actuate the door handle again in order to open a door.
Moreover, from DE 197 45 149 a handle for a motor vehicle is known which is comprised of two shells. In the interior of the inner shell a switching element is positioned which is embodied as a sending/receiving unit. This switching element is coated with an insulating layer. In the outer shell a cutout is provided for a push button which allows locking of the closing system by actuation it. A disadvantage of this device is that the encapsulation of the switching element in the inner shell, for example, with a plastic material, results in a time-consuming manufacture.